


Purring.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, cas & sam & animals, sam and cas being besties is my favourite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hi, thanks for reading! ❤





	Purring.

Sam and Cas start working as volunteers at an animal shelter next to the bunker in their free time. 

Dean knows is a bad idea, because they are going to see the animals there and they are going to want to bring all of them home, and he doesn't want a zoo in his bunker, thank you very much. 

But he can't say that to the two puppy faces he gets when they ask him what he thinks about volunteering there. And after a couple days they both look so happy, telling Dean dozens of stories about their day with the animals. He really can't say no to his brother and, god help him, he can't say no to Cas now. And that is a problem, because one day he starts hearing a cat purring, he knows it's a cat, but when he ask his brother he doesn't know anything. And when he asks Cas, who tries his best to lie but fails, he just tells him it was him.

”Were you purring?” 

“No, Dean, I was watching some cats videos.” That explains a lot, not like he doesn't know what kind of sounds Cas can make, but with an angel you never know.

Weeks go by and he thinks he is going crazy, he hears the cat everyday, and he knows Cas loves animals but he highly doubts he spends all his time watching cat videos on Youtube. He sneezes all the time, his eyes itch like crazy. Cas says is because his clothes are in contact with cats. Yeah, okay.

He is going to find out what is going on here on his own.

He takes his chance when Sam and Cas are gone and finally he finds a little kitten, with black fur and big blue eyes. He knew it.

He finally gets an explanation too, the kitten needed a home and Cas thought he was going to be able to hide it from Dean forever. He says her family left the kitten alone, she didn't have anyone to take care of her ir to  keep her company, something tells Dean Cas knows too well what he is talking about, and he understand the need Cas has to keep and look after her. 

So, no, Dean can't say no, he knows Cas would be heartbroken if he had to return the little cat to the shelter. So they keep it. He needs medicines for his allergy, but he will survive, not like his allergy is the biggest problem he has, because if Cas can keep the cat, Sam gets to keep the dog he just adopted too and Dean fans himself with a magazine, wondering what is he going to see next living in the bunker with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
